beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hilary Tachibana
'Hilary Tachibana '(立花 ヒロミ Tachibana Hiromi) is one of the deuteragonists in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution. She is a member of the G Revolutions and the BBA Revolution. She does not have a Bit-Beast and is primarily their manager and voice of reason of the team. Appearance She has been called cute by both Kenny and Max, but she doesn't take much notice of this. In V-Force she wears a pink shirt with a black tank top underneath. She has a short white skirt with red sneakers. She has brown hair up to her shoulders and ruby eyes. In G-Revolution, her eyes become brown, but her hair style is the same with a short ponytail. She wears a short orange coat with a blue top underneath. She wears a yellow skirt and orange sneakers. In the BEGA saga, her outfit changes to that of a black t-shirt with short blue denim shorts, short brown boots with yellow laces and a similar orange jacket with yellow outlines instead of white and a hood. Personality & Characteristics Hilary was introduced as cute but stubborn as a mule and a tomboy. At times, Hilary can be loud, bossy and a born leader which most likely resulted from her position as the president of her class. She takes this position very seriously and uses it to her full advantage. She's not afraid to argue with Tyson, and does seem to a lot in the second season. Because she is the class president, she is able to sway the class anyway she wants and make them do anything, such as making Tyson stay after school and clean the classroom all by himself. Underneath her tough facade, she is a kind and caring individual who is fiercely loyal to her friends. Before meeting the Bladebreakers, she had friends but was not that close to anyone. Hilary calms down a lot in G-Revolution and acts more responsible and mature, but is more violent. She also begins to reveal more of her feminine side. Relationships Tyson Granger Their relationship seems to be an extreme “love-hate” kind. At the start of Beyblade 2002, Hilary dislikes Tyson because he is always causing some kind of disruption in class and doesn’t seem to take anything seriously. She also doesn’t understand his obsession with Beyblades, which causes a huge rift between them. However, Hilaryi’s attitude changes towards Tyson slightly after she witnesses his second battle with Ozuma. She becomes intrigued by Beyblading and Bit-beasts, and decides that she wants to help the Bladebreakers out. At first Tyson is annoyed by her insistent efforts, but eventually realizes that some of Hilaryi’s ideas are actually pretty effective. The two still argue like cats and dogs, but it is obvious that they have also developed a unique kind of friendship as well (such as when Hilary yells at Tyson because he does something that could have caused him an injury). She takes care of Daichi and Tyson. Daichi Sumeragi Daichi has a habit of making her mad all the the time using nicknames like 'Hag' in the Japanese version. Hilary is often seen attacking Daichi after he has insulted her. He also calls her 'Grandma'. Moop and Foop Kenny Kenny and Hilary have a much closer friendship than her and Tyson have, mainly on account that Kenny does relatively little to disrupt the peace of the learning environment. I kind of think that Hilary might think Tyson is some kind of bad influence on The Chief. :) Since both of them do not Beyblade, they have some common ground between them and Kenny is often the one to explain something about blading to Hilary when she learns something new. For the most part, they like each other even if Kenny gets annoyed by Hilary sometimes. Kai Hiwatari Well, so far they haven’t really interacted that much at all. When Hilary first saw a picture of Kai, she thought that he was extremely cute (as most Beyblade or Kai fangirls would undoubtedly agree), but he doesn’t really give her the time of day when they first meet. He is the first one, however, to realize that Hilary’s training methods actually have merit, and he is also the one that finally explains to her why Beyblading is so important to bladers, and the bond a blader has with their Bit-beast. Even if Hilary thinks of Kai as being a little cold, she still cheers him on during battles. There’s a possibility that the two could at some point form a light sort of friendship, but most likely nothing more since their personalities are so vastly different. Ray Kon Ray and Hilary do not a lot of interaction here either. Hilary seems to understand how important friendship is to Ray, which is why she ends up yelling at him in one episode because she can’t believe he’d let Tyson battle on a hurt leg when it could risk further injury. Max Tate Max and Hilary haven’t really talked to each other or anything so far. When they first meet, Max makes a comment about Hilary being a “cute girl”, but that’s about it. Hilary seems to think that Max is a very good friend, however, which is why she ends up yelling at him in one episode because she’s surprised that he’d allow Tyson to battle when it could end up permanently damaging his leg. For the most part Max and Hilary get along rather well, they’re always friendly with one another and he’s the one who tries to help her see the Bit-beasts when she decides she wants to by describing what the creatures are doing during a battle. Ms. Kincaid Kincaid is Hilary’s teacher and for the most part Hilary takes on the role of a “suck-up” when the two interact. She does, however, get annoyed with Kincaid’s inability to discipline problem students (i.e. Tyson), and Kincaid would much rather avoid either Hilary or Tyson when they start one of their arguments. Ryu Granger These two seem to get along rather well, much to Tyson’s chagrin. Hilary is always very respectful to him and the elderly man seems to have taken a liking to Hilary almost instantly. He always tries to give her a few words of support whenever it seems like she needs it and always seems to have a nice thing or two to say about her to Tysonor the other Bladebreakers. Ozuma Although Ozuma and Hilary haven’t really interacted so much yet, Ozuma is important to Hilary’s development as a character because it is due to his second defeat of Tyson that Hilary ends up becoming interested in the world of Beyblading. He DID save her once from a renegade beyblade, but that’s because he’s a nice guy after all! Skills Hilary struggled to understand Beyblade at first and could not even see Bit-Beasts to begin with as she didn't understand the concept of a Fighting Spirit. This was not uncommon as to most who watch the sport of Beyblading, few can see a Bit-Beast and Beyblades normally appear as though they are just acting erratic. She managed to finally be able to see them after determination and was even the first person to spot one the "invisible" Saint Shields Bit-Beasts. Over the course of V-Force she became both a cheerleader and a secondary trainer at times. It was her routine that lead them to be able to control the new Magnacore System, her idea was that the boys should simply go back to basics. While offended at first, Kai eventually tried it and found she was correct, the boys soon followed his lead and apologized for their criticism in her. This basic routine was even demonstrated by the boys in G-Revolution. She also had a side role of keeping Tyson in check at times. One thing she isn't, is a Blader. In G-Revolution, she stole Hopper and failed at using it. The blade bounced everywhere, startling all those in the bus. Other Hilary is class rep at the school she attends and a model student, the same school that Tyson and Kenny attend. The 3 are also in the same class. In regards to Tyson, she looks down upon him for his constant lateness and his poor excuses for being late. When she was late herself once, she stated she at least had a reason for it. Later on she is less on his case but still makes sure he does things like his homework (which he often slacks on). A running gag in the G-Revolution season is that she is not good at cooking. She got angry when Tyson had a bad dream about her and spoke of her horrible cooking in his sleep. Plot Beyblade: V-Force The Wicked Witch of the Eighth Grade Ever since Tyson's victory in the World Championships, Tyson has been missing school and getting late for class every day. Much to Hilary's anger, she raises her voice in front of the class and tells how Tyson has been being a jerk ever since he won the World Championships. Then she states that he should just stay home and play his "stupid game". Hilary then requests that Tyson should clean the class for the rest of the week every day; and all the students agree on it, much to Tyson's dismay. Bladebreakers Reunite At first, Hilary didn't like Beyblading or Beyblades (calling it a "stupid toy"); but after hanging out with Tyson and Kenny, she begins to warm up to it. Hilary then becomes quick friends with the Bladebreakers, and is one of the few people who is able to keep Tyson in line. Later, she becomes determined to see Bit-Beasts, but was finally able to see them in Ray's battle with Joseph. Team Psykick She was even called clever by Kenny after she suggested that they ask Mr. Dickenson about the mysterious Bladers that they ran into earlier. Later, when they were trapped on an island, Hilary suggested that they go to the lighthouse because there might be a way to communicate with someone and get help there, but since Tyson wanted to actually go through the island and fight all the Bladers, they split up into two groups: Hilary, Kenny, and Kai in the first group, and Tyson, Ray, and Max in the second group. Not surprisingly, Hilary and the group reached the lighthouse before Tyson and his group defeated all the Beybladers. They successfully contacted Mr. Dickenson, then went off to go find Tyson and the others. World Championships She also recommended the two teams for the second World Championship, which worked out well basing them on their personalities. Beyblade: G-Revolution Hilary is still their manager and, besides Kenny, is the only one that sticks by Tyson even after everyone else leaves. The team is eventually reunited once the BEGA League begins to take control of Beyblading and the BBA. Quotes *''"That was rude!"'' *''"Maybe he likes me after all."'' (Thinking about Tyson in V-Force) *''"I have plenty of heart!"'' *''"I can't believe we got kicked out. How embarrassing is that? Now what?"'' *''"Like this?"'' *''"Tyson, stop being such a bully!"'' *''"Okay."'' *''"Oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh Bit Beast..."'' *''"Hey, take that back...NOW!"'' *''"Wow! That's so deep! For a minute there, you sounded...smart."'' *''"Quit clowning around."'' *''"One day, Tyson's head is going to explode."'' *(screams) "It's the curse of the Egyptian prince, Tuku!" *''"You're an idiot, Tyson!"'' *''"He's right. That guy has been to get a little emotional at the best of times."'' *''"You're not professional bladers, but you seem to be professional bullies."'' Gallery For a full gallery of images of Hilary Tachibana, see Hilary Tachibana/Gallery. Trivia *Hilary is the only girl to join the Bladebreakers, but is not an official member of the team. and was most likely added due to balance out the strictly all male cast of characters. *Hilary is one of the only main characters from V-Force who reappeared in G-Revolution. **Though, the rest of the V-Force Bladers appear in the Japanese exclusive ending, and some have cameos in the Japanese Qualifiers. *Hilary and Kenny are the only people not to get a "tribute" in the Metal Saga. *She was most likely a nod back to Kurumi, the girl who accompanies Tyson on his journey in Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade and had just started getting into Beyblade at the time of the game. de: Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Female Category:Original Series Category:Bladebreakers Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anime Exclusives